Days in the Life of a Shinsengumi Freeloader
by Molly Renata
Summary: Mitsuba Okita settles down at the headquarters of the organization that her brother belongs to - but perhaps "settling down" isn't the most appropriate of descriptions. AU, spoilers, HijiMitsu, GinSacchan, ShinOtsu, OkiKagu.
1. Where There's Smoke, There's Fire

**Days in the Life of a Shinsengumi Freeloader**

_Author's Note: I really don't know what was going through my head when I came up with this title. So just don't bother asking, mmkay? If my inspiration holds fast, this won't be a one-shot, but the odds of that happening are pretty low, so don't get your hopes up._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Gintama belongs to Hideaki Sorachi. I'm not nearly awesome enough to come up with something like it._

* * *

The Shinsengumi, being an all-male organization, did not allow women into their ranks (though there were _very_ hushed rumors that, in his past life, first division captain Sougo Okita was a woman). As a result, it was rare to see women on the premises, unless they were suspected Joui members that had been taken in for questioning.

There was one major exception to this rule, an exception that had existed since she moved from Bushu to Edo. Mitsuba Okita, the first division captain's older sister, lived at the Shinsengumi headquarters - mainly because she had nowhere else to go after her fiance's death, and because even those Shinsengumi that were not Sougo adored her.

Every day, she thanked the heavens that she was still alive; she had experienced a very close brush with death not too long after her arrival in Edo, and it was only thanks to the timely intervention of alien technology that she survived. Even though her illness no longer posed a threat to her life, she was still sickly, and as such, the people who housed her often went out of their way to keep her from being exposed to anything that might aggravate her lungs.

Mitsuba appreciated their concern, but said concern also meant that, with a few exceptions, she was unable to see the vice-commander Toushirou Hijikata. And while she knew her brother wouldn't allow it even if she was healthy, she still wished that she could visit Hijikata more often.

It was really a shame. She often considered trying to convince him to quit smoking, but the odds of that actually happening were too low to even consider.

In spite of that, ever since her little brush with death, Mitsuba came to notice the brighter things about every day that passed. Today was no exception; though the sun was hidden behind dark clouds and the low rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance, she knew that the cleansing rains would leave the world shining in their wake.

And then, the last thing that kept her mood down - her loneliness - was shattered. The vice-commander's subordinate, Sagaru Yamazaki (whose hair had mysteriously disappeared for some reason or other), slid open the door to Mitsuba's room and waved her over.

At first, she didn't recognize him, so she said nothing until she could see his face a bit better. Then, she tilted her head and said, "Yamazaki... was it? Good morning. What brings you here this early?"

"Ah, um..." Yamazaki rubbed the back of his neck abashedly. "The vice-commander told me to come and inform you that he'll be visiting you today. Captain Okita tried to stop him, but... well..."

As the young spy indicated his absent hair, Mitsuba let out a quiet laugh. It was good to see that, if nothing else, her brother hadn't changed at all.

"...Well, thank you for informing me, Yamazaki," Mitsuba said, smiling. "If you can, please tell Toushirou that I'll be looking forward to seeing him again."

Yamazaki bowed, then offered Mitsuba a smile of his own. "I'll tell him right away, don't worry! But first, I need to... take care of _this_..."

Mitsuba watched as Yamazaki left, trying desperately to quell her joy. Even though Hijikata's subordinate had ended up with a problem of his own as a result, it was good to know that the vice-commander had planned one of his rare visits. Perhaps there would be time to discuss important matters, such as convincing the rest of the Shinsengumi that Hijikata's presence alone would not kill Mitsuba... although the odds of accomplishing such a feat were phenomenally low thanks to Sougo's determination to make Hijikata's life miserable.

And while there _was_ the fact that Hijikata's visits did make Mitsuba much happier, Sougo still didn't approve of them for more reasons than just his grudge against the vice-commander - the younger Okita had a sister complex that made the Yorozuya's bespectacled manservant, Shinpachi Shimura, look like a lightweight by comparison.

Maybe a meeting with the commander was in order for both Mitsuba and Hijikata... after all, he was one of the few people that Sougo listened to.

* * *

The relationship between Hijikata and Mitsuba was... complicated, to say the least. Even before the founding of the Shinsengumi, Hijikata preferred living life on the edge - he was unpleasant and irritable at his best and downright violent at his worst, so he often got into fights. There were few things that could calm the Demonic Vice-Commander, and as it turned out, Mitsuba was one of them.

However, when Hijikata left for Edo with Sougo and Kondo, he had pushed Mitsuba away. At the time, she was downright heartbroken, even if - deep inside - she understood _why_ he had made that decision. Time did not erode the feelings Mitsuba had for Hijikata, and when they met again in Edo after Mitsuba moved, her emotions went haywire and she ended up in the hospital.

After she recovered from that incident, she discovered that her fiance, who was the reason she'd moved to Edo in the first place, was using her to obtain the favor of the Shinsengumi for the Joui cause. This knowledge almost caused another attack, but it was much easier for Mitsuba to recover this time - even though the news had come as a shock, she accepted it in stride and turned her attention to other matters instead.

It was obvious enough to everyone in the Shinsengumi that Hijikata's bizarre change in personality around Mitsuba meant that he still felt strongly about her. As a result, most of the members were torn on what to do about them, and, for many, the only thing that held them back from arranging a marriage between Hijikata and Mitsuba was the fact that Sougo still lived on the premises.

After hearing about Hijikata's plans to visit her, Mitsuba made a note to herself to have a little _chat_ with her brother about causing hair problems for the vice-commander's subordinates.

It was afternoon when Hijikata arrived; the sky had cleared up a bit, but it was still raining, and the forecast called for more thunderstorms later that evening. Mitsuba contented herself with watching the rain and listening to the weather lady - and then, the door to her room once again slid open, and she looked over with a pleasant expression on her face.

That expression changed to a mischievous smile when she saw the unusually red face of the Demonic Vice-Commander.

"Good afternoon, Toushirou." Despite her change in demeanor, Mitsuba greeted Hijikata with the same polite tone as always; it wouldn't do to tease him after he went through all that trouble just to meet her. "It's good to see you again... could you please extinguish that cigarette? I don't think it's doing my lungs any good."

Reluctantly, Hijikata removed the offending stick from his mouth and used a rather convenient ashtray to put it out; then, he walked over and sat beside her, keeping his distance as best he could. "...Your brother's a pain in the ass. Could you tell him to stop trying to blow me up?"

Mitsuba tilted her head, inquisitive. "Is this what you wanted to visit me about? I'll admit that Sougo's behavior can get... tiring at times, but it's not that easy to convince him. I've... tried to talk him out of it before, but he just won't listen..."

Hijikata remained silent for several seconds, hesitant to answer Mitsuba's question; then, he coughed and turned his head away. "Th-that's not the only reason. I..."

He turned his gaze to the floor, blushing hard.

"..._anyway_, if you can't convince him, we should talk to Kondo about it. I'm used to Sougo trying to kill me, but it's gotten worse ever since you came back."

"That's not a good thing to get used to, Toushirou," Mitsuba pointed out, though she knew that the poor man likely _had_ to get used to it, knowing her brother. "At any rate, I don't think it's an immediate problem, so... let's sit together for a while. We can talk to the commander later, okay?"

She slid a hand toward Hijikata's, and he made an effort to covertly move away from her.

"...fine," the vice-commander muttered, his voice quite a bit softer than usual. "But... no touching. If Sougo sees us... holding hands or something like that, I can't guarantee your safety."

Mitsuba raised her other hand to her mouth and giggled. "I'd be more worried about you, Toushirou. I don't think he'll take any unnecessary risks regarding me."

Hijikata twitched, but said nothing; as much as he hated to admit it, she had a point, meaning that his excuse fell flat. After a few more seconds of awkward silence, he shifted a bit closer and offered his hand to Mitsuba.

"And you really should consider quitting smoking," Mitsuba said, as she laced her fingers with Hijikata's. "It's bad for your health, and Sougo can use it as an excuse to keep us apart."

Before Hijikata had time to respond, the door to the room slid open once again. Yamazaki stood in the doorway, wearing a wig that looked nothing like his original hair; he stared at the couple for exactly five seconds, then started backing away.

"Ah, I-I'm sorry, I... I'll leave you two alone, so-"

Before the spy could make his escape, though, Hijikata had already stood up and drawn his sword. "_YAMAZAKI! _IF YOU EVEN _THINK_ ABOUT TELLING SOUGO ABOUT THIS, _THEY'LL NEVER FIND YOUR BODY!_"

Mitsuba only watched with an amused smile as Hijikata chased Yamazaki out of her room; it was good to see that, despite the addition of some new faces, their little group hadn't changed a bit.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Yes, I adore Mitsuba. Even though she only appeared in two episodes in the anime, she almost managed to top Sacchan as my favorite female character in Gintama. Her death __**really**__ pissed me off, so I thought of a workaround._

_I apologize for any characterization or detail issues with the fic. I'm still new to the fandom, and I have next to no confidence in my writing. Still, I'd appreciate it if you guys could point out any particularly glaring issues - that's what reviews are for, right? Even if I hate revision, I can at least try to fix some problems!_

_Now here's hoping I can continue this thing. I'm not sure how this fandom is about fillery stuff, but one of the ideas I had for this fic involved the Shinsengumi Rebellion arc, so I'll just put up a warning in case there are any crazies like in the anime fandoms I'm used to. (Of course, if there __**aren't**__, all the better!)_

_Side note before anyone calls me out on it - I have a... **thing** about using Japanese terms/honorifics in my writing, so I've done my best to exclude them. Let's see how long it actually lasts.  
_


	2. Stalking Is Creepy, Not Cute

**Days in the Life of a Shinsengumi Freeloader**

_Author's Note: And chapter 2. Time to start thinking of chapter names._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Gintama belongs to Hideaki Sorachi. _

* * *

Life in the Shinsengumi headquarters was never boring; the members were often rowdy and noisy, and it was common for Mitsuba to be woken up early in the morning because of a squabble just outside her door. But even though she did enjoy the company of her caretakers, it often got somewhat irritating, and there were times that she wished for some peace and quiet.

Which was why, when it was announced that she would be moving in with the Yorozuya Gin, she began to dread the prospect of living. She _knew_ that the two who lived there, as well as their regular visitor, were boisterous and loud, and for a moment, she considered trying to request a place somewhere else in the building.

Of course, when Mitsuba learned that the reason she had to move in with the Yorozuya was because the Shinsengumi could no longer protect her, her mood became downcast; if the Shinsengumi could no longer protect her, that meant that something big was happening, something that she could do _nothing_ about.

When she arrived at the apartment/office of the Yorozuya (which was supposed to only house one person, but had somehow become the residence of two and a large dog), Mitsuba was surprised to see no one around. The perm-headed leader and his adopted "daughter" were absent; the only other living being in the apartment was the dog, Sadaharu.

And Sadaharu was sleeping, meaning that Mitsuba couldn't even talk to him. On the one hand, she was relieved that she would be able to get some peace and quiet for once; on the other hand, she'd hyped herself up for yet another loud afternoon, and was, despite herself, a bit disappointed.

Plus, there was always the issue of dog hair. Mitsuba was, naturally, rather wary of what that would do to her lungs.

With a sigh, the elder Okita resigned herself to sitting in the main living area of the apartment and staring out the window at the city. It was a nice change of pace from the daily shenanigans that took place at the Shinsengumi headquarters, and the view was pretty nice for a two-story building; the only sounds that broke the silence were the noises of the city outside, and the occasional loud snore from Sadaharu.

And then, the silence was abruptly shattered by a loud _crash_ from the ceiling above Mitsuba.

A lavender-haired young woman had fallen from the ceiling and landed right on the table in the middle of the room. As soon as she landed, she began searching for something, though Mitsuba couldn't figure out _what_ at first. Then, as the mysterious woman's searching became more frantic and she muttered something about glasses, the answer became very obvious.

Having recovered from her initial shock at the intrusion, Mitsuba stood and went to pick up the set of glasses that she presumed the newcomer was looking for - somehow, they had ended up on the front desk, even though there was some distance between that and the table.

As Mitsuba handed over the glasses, the newcomer offered her a bright smile. "Oh, thank you! I have trouble seeing without my glasses, you see, so-"

And then, as the lavender-haired woman laid freshly-bespectacled eyes upon Mitsuba, her gaze darkened.

"...Hey, you're that girl Matsudaira wanted me to look after. What was your name again... Okita? Why are you here? Did you come to steal Gin away from me?"

Mitsuba took a few steps back, alarmed by the stranger's sudden hostility. "N-no, I'm already taken. Sakata isn't really my type any-"

And before she could finish her sentence, the mysterious ninja lady tackled Mitsuba down to the floor, hugging her as if she was some sort of large teddy bear.

"You're already taken, you say? Oh, I remember now... I think Matsudaira said something about you being in a... kind of a relationship with the vice-commander of the Shinsengumi, and... oh, yes, that reminds me! Since you know how these things work, I can ask you for some advice."

"What's... your name?" Mitsuba asked, fighting to remain calm; not only was this woman loud and excitable, but she was _also_ rather strong, and it was a little difficult to breathe in her tight embrace.

"Ah, excuse me." The ninja stood up and dusted herself off. "My name is Ayame Sarutobi. I've been staying here for some time, keeping an eye on Gin- what's with that look? Are you going to call me a stalker again?"

Mitsuba pulled herself to her feet and shook her head. "...What? I wasn't saying anything. What's gotten you so excited, Sarutobi?"

"...Oh, nothing." Ayame coughed, in an obvious attempt to cover up her previous behavior. "It's just... everyone says that I'm stalking Gin, but really, I'm just looking after him and trying to keep him safe from any suspicious women that might seduce him and... and poison him in his sleep, or something. After all, I don't want anything so horrible to happen to my future husband!"

"Future... husband?" Mitsuba tilted her head, confused. "You're planning to marry him? I don't think he's mentioned you before..."

Ayame shrugged. "Oh, that makes sense. Actually, it's kind of related to what I wanted to talk to you about... you see, um, to be honest, I... can't really seem to get his attention. I mean, I'm always worried about him, but he just blows me off whenever we meet... it didn't bother me before, but lately I've been wondering if he... even cares about me."

The bespectacled ninja's shoulders slumped as she spoke; clearly, this was a source of emotional turmoil for her, and despite her strange attitude and somewhat annoying demeanor, Mitsuba couldn't help but feel a bit bad for her. It was evident that the reason Ayame had seen Mitsuba as a threat at first was because of envy... and likewise, it was just as obvious that after she found out that Mitsuba was taken, Ayame wanted to ask for some relationship advice.

It was an interesting conundrum indeed. While Mitsuba was hardly surprised that Ayame's affections weren't mutual, she still wanted to do something to help.

"...Well, I'm not sure if I'll be able to help much, but..." Mitsuba took a seat by the table, then glanced over at Ayame. "From what I know about him, Sakata is... a lot like my boyfriend, Toushirou. They're both loud and boisterous and like playing hard-to-get... and I've heard that they also get into fights often because of their similarities."

Ayame sat beside Mitsuba, nodding along with the words of her new companion. "So... what do you think I'm doing wrong? Do you think that... maybe he just doesn't like my type? Maybe I'm too clingy or overprotective?"

"Most likely, yes," Mitsuba replied. "But that's not to say it's hopeless. If you calmed down a little, and allowed him his own space... he might be more inclined to get along with you. And... I don't think he hates you. A man like him wouldn't tolerate someone he hated, so really, all you need to do is try not to bother him too much."

"Well, I'm still really worried about him..." Ayame pondered Mitsuba's advice, rubbing her chin. "I mean, he's the type to get into trouble, and even though he's more observant than he looks, he can still be fooled... but he seems to be able to take care of himself."

And, having reached an answer to her woes, Ayame turned to hug Mitsuba again - this time, she made sure not to squeeze quite so tightly, as she just _happened_ to remember at that moment that Mitsuba was still sickly. "Thank you for your advice, Ms. Okita! I'll gladly do anything to repay the favor, so if you ever need help, uh... come over here and call for me! I'll be... watching over Gin!"

Mitsuba breathed a long sigh; it felt as if everything she'd told the crazy ninja went right over her head. "...Ah, I do have one thing I'd like to talk to you about. It's about relationships as well..."

"Huh?" Ayame let go of Mitsuba and sat back down. "You need relationship advice, too? I'm... not really the one to ask, but I'll try my best, since you helped me out!"

"It's not so much advice as..." Mitsuba looked Ayame up and down, inspecting her attire. "...Well, guessing from your clothing and your... hiding place..." She glanced briefly up at the hole in the ceiling. "...you're a ninja, right? I... don't get to see my boyfriend often, because one of his subordinates - my brother, actually - keeps trying to get between us. Sougo... doesn't like Toushirou, so they get into fights a lot... and, well, my brother is also using Toushirou's smoking as an excuse to keep him away from me."

"...I don't see how I can help you with this," Ayame said, confused. "I'm assuming that you don't want me to kill your brother, so... what _can_ I do?"

A hint of a smile appeared on Mitsuba's face. "You know the police commissioner, correct? I recall that you spoke of him when you first... appeared. Maybe you could talk to him about this? I'm not sure how much good it'll do, but... Sougo is kind of stubborn, and no matter how much I tell him to lay off, he doesn't listen. If there was someone else a bit higher up that could talk to him about it... maybe he'd be more inclined to listen."

Ayame considered this for a moment; then, she gave a quick nod. "Matsudaira isn't a very good listener himself, but I'll do what I can. And... don't worry about payment, okay? I'll just take your relationship advice as payment! Well then, unless there's something else you need, I'll be off now. If something happens, ask the dog for help - he may look cute and cuddly, but he's really quite vicious!"

"No, I don't need anything else... thank y-" Before Mitsuba could finish her sentence, the lavender-haired ninja was gone; Sadaharu lifted his head and blinked, apparently having noticed that someone was talking about him.

Mitsuba looked at Sadaharu, blinked twice at him, and then twitched. Ayame was right... though the dog _looked_ harmless enough, there was something about him that indicated the heart of a monster was hidden beneath all that white fur. Luckily for Mitsuba, Sadaharu seemed to understand that she wasn't as tough as his owners; before she knew it, the fluffy creature was sitting beside her, nuzzling her and licking her face.

"Ah... Sadaharu?" Mitsuba addressed the dog by the name that the daughter of the Yorozuya had given him; she'd heard it a few times before, but she hadn't seen the dog enough times to actually use it. "Could you please... not get so close? Dog fur is bad for my health..."

Sadaharu obliged, though he didn't move away from her; with a sigh, Mitsuba began running her hand through the dog's fur. Even without all the noise and action that made life in the Shinsengumi headquarters interesting, it was still impossible to get bored with the characters that lived around Edo.

* * *

_Author's Notes: I'm sorry, I had to include Sacchan. As I already mentioned, she's my favorite girl in the cast (with Mitsuba running a very close second). I apologize if I made her too hyper or ditzy. :x_

_And now, time to ask the readers what they think about certain things! Some people may already know this, but I'm really more of a Gin/Sacchan kind of person, and Tsukuyo still won't be coming into the story for some time. This ties into the 'other pairings' mentioned in the fic's description... I should probably elaborate on that a bit more sometime, but for now, question time!_

_1. Should I put Sacchan with Gin? (This is more of a "would you mind" sort of thing, since I know it isn't -exactly- the most popular ship, as most people prefer Gin with Tsukky, but I don't really ship that myself, so.)_

_2. If you didn't notice already, this is based around the start of the Shinsengumi Rebellion. I am a massive and shameless Kamotarou Itou fangirl, but I have already used up my deus ex machina savings with keeping Mitsuba alive. Would it be too much of a stretch to keep Kamo alive too? And would you guys hate me for it? (I already asked this elsewhere, but I want more opinions.)_

_3. Another shipping question. Would it be okay if I put Shinpachi with Otsu? I -know- it's a really freaking weird and totally out-there ship, but as you probably already guessed, I __**love**__ freaking weird and totally out-there ships (as long as they're still vaguely plausible)._

_And with that being said, see you around next chapter! Hopefully._


	3. A Mind Is A Terrible Thing To Waste

**Days in the Life of a Shinsengumi Freeloader**

_Author's Note: Well, here's chapter three. The results of last chapter's inquiries have been decided - with due apologies to any of you who may have thought it would be better to kill off Itou like in canon._

_Warning: There are some references to... bedroom activities toward the end of the chapter._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama. It belongs to Hideaki Sorachi. I WISH I was creative enough to come up with something like it, but alas, such is not the case._

* * *

It took some time for things to settle down at the Shinsengumi headquarters, and Mitsuba ended up staying with the Yorozuya for about a week. When she returned to the Shinsengumi, Kondo explained to her what had happened; a man named Kamotarou Itou, who was acquainted with a number of the higher-ranking officers, had instigated a rebellion and tried to tear the Shinsengumi apart from the inside out.

After a great deal of in-fighting and a very difficult decision, Itou was discharged from the Shinsengumi; he would be leaving the premises as soon as he recovered from the injuries sustained in the battle, which included a missing left arm and a few bullet wounds.

Mitsuba did not dare to ask how Itou had survived the ordeal. She did, however, ask why he was spared from the wrath of the law - according to the rules that bound the Shinsengumi, a man such as him would face immediate execution.

The answer to her inquiry confused and disturbed her; purportedly, Hijikata had _begged on his knees_ to spare Itou's life, an act so out-of-character that it was just plain impossible to believe. Mitsuba resolved herself to find out _why_ this had happened, and, despite protests from her brother, went straight to Hijikata's room after the conversation ended.

The scene that awaited her was like a vision of the most adorable Hell ever conceived. There were figurines of magical girls, posters of various shoujo anime series, and even a limited-edition Tsu Terakado single framed in gold on the wall. And in the center of it all sat Toushirou Hijikata, wearing attire vastly different from his normal Shinsengumi uniform - black leather pants, a denim jacket, and a red headband.

"Ah... Toushirou?" Mitsuba tapped Hijikata on the shoulder, concerned. "Are you... feeling alright?"

"Miss Mitsuba?" 'Hijikata' craned his neck back and offered Mitsuba a very unsettling grin. "It is good to see you well, my friend. And please, call me Tosshi, not Toushirou. In the pursuit of that which I have longed for all my life, I have discarded my former identity in favor of this!"

Mitsuba stared at her boyfriend, incredulous, for several seconds; then, she blinked twice, took a step back, and twitched. "...Toushirou... Tosshi? What... happened to you?"

Tosshi cleared his throat and stood up. "Ah, you see, some time ago, I discovered a cursed sword whose wielder would be forever lost to its tainted voice. The only thing that kept Toushi from being consumed by its maddening calls was his own willpower - rather, instead, _I_ have come about!"

He paused, took a deep breath, and continued, "So, have you seen Bishoujo Samurai Tomoe 5000? As you can see, I have-"

Before he could continue his tirade, Mitsuba grabbed Tosshi's shoulders and shook him. "T-Toushirou, please wake up! If you've really turned into... _this_, then I... I don't know what I'll do... so please, come back to me!"

And, at that moment, a switch flipped. The change wasn't obvious at first, as the confused otaku that had replaced Hijikata stared up at Mitsuba with a look of apparent shame; then, it became _much_ more obvious, as the expression on the man's face changed to one of surprise and embarrassment, a creeping blush staining his skin as he realized how close they were.

"...M-Mitsuba." The difference in the man's tone was subtle, but it was clear to her that he had reverted to his old self. "You're... too close."

Mitsuba breathed a sigh of relief and let go of Hijikata. "...I'm sorry, Toushirou. It's just... I thought that you'd really turned into someone else, and I panicked... so..."

"Tch..." Hijikata averted his gaze and stepped back, a little irritated. "That bastard... ever since I picked up that damn sword, he's been taking my body over at the worst times. I can't get rid of 'em, though... it's like that old bottle of mayonnaise that's about to expire, but you can't bring yourself to throw it out because there's still a bit left and it might still be good."

For a moment, Mitsuba was silent as she processed the bizarre analogy Hijikata had used; then, she giggled and pulled him into a tight hug. "Well... if you put it like that, he's like a part of you now. I guess I'll just have to love him as well, hm?"

"Mitsuba, s-stop-" Before Hijikata could finish his sentence, Mitsuba had silenced him by pressing her lips against his; under any other circumstances, he would have struggled to break free from her embrace, but after her proclamation and her unusual forwardness - a reminder that she was, despite all appearances, still Sougo's sister - he didn't have the heart to push her away, and so he reluctantly hugged her back and accepted the kiss without complaint. They stayed like that for some time, lost to the world... and then, the door slid open.

"Oi, Hijikata. Stop making out with Sis. Kondo wants to talk to you."

Mitsuba was the first to react; she pulled away from Hijikata and glanced over at the doorway, where Sougo stood with his hands in his pockets. Still a bit dazed, Hijikata turned to face Sougo and gave a quick nod before dashing out the door; Mitsuba noted to herself that, despite the time that had passed, Hijikata still often acted like a lovestruck teen around her.

"Sou, don't be so mean to him," Mitsuba insisted. "He's... been through a lot, and... after the incident with my fiance-"

Sougo cut her off with a sigh. "I know, Sis. And I knew it'd happen some day or other... if he even _thinks_ about hurting you, I'll tear his head off and string his intestines up at the front gate."

"He won't." Mitsuba stepped forward and hugged her brother, a warm smile on her face. "It's nice to know that you're still worried about me... but you need to let Toushirou off a little easier."

"...I know." Calmed by his sister's action, Sougo returned the hug and closed his eyes. "...Ah, I just remembered why I came here in the first place. You see, there's something I wanted to talk to you about..."

"Mm?" Mitsuba let go of Sougo, her head tilted. "Shall we go to my room, then?"

Sougo nodded and took her hand. "Sure. I can't stand staying in Hijikata's room longer than I have to, anyhow."

* * *

_'...I wonder if this'll work.'_

Though the hole in the ceiling of the Yorozuya office had been repaired, there was still a large enough gap between the boards that Ayame could watch the goings-on of the trio from the secluded privacy of the space above. She hadn't forgotten Mitsuba's advice, but some habits were hard to break - and she _really_ hoped that Gintoki wouldn't notice her in her new hiding place.

It seemed that the Yorozuya trio were discussing some new job that had come up - something involving a pop idol and help with relationship issues. However, as Ayame listened in a bit closer, it turned out that it wasn't about a job at all... rather, it was about one of the Yorozuya trio and his relationship with a certain pop idol.

"Sh-she asked me out on a _date!_" the bespectacled manservant of the Yorozuya exclaimed, acting as if this was some magnificent achievement the likes of which had not been heard of since the creation of the ancient Roman empire itself. "Otsu asked me out! Wh-what should I do, Gin? I-I don't know how to respond to her!"

"What kinda question is that?" Gintoki slapped Shinpachi on the back of his head. "You know what the answer is. Man up and say yes. You like her, don't you?"

Kagura sniffed. "He's just scared because she's an idol, yep. Social standing and all that. Right, Pattsuan?"

Shinpachi looked between his two companions, then twitched. "W-well, yeah, that's exactly the problem. She's... a famous idol, and I'm just one of her fans. Don't you think it'd destroy her reputation if she started dating one of her fans?"

"It's _love_, Pattsuan!" Gintoki stood up and yanked Shinpachi out of his seat, grasping his shoulders. "You're just gonna give up on love so easily? Who cares what everyone else thinks? Besides, I've heard rumors that Kagura's seeing someone herself... do you want-"

A beastly roar from the female Yato interrupted Gintoki's lecture as she slammed her foot into his head, knocking him into the wall. Shinpachi rubbed his shoulder and stared at the hole in the wall that Gintoki was sticking out of; as much as he wanted to confirm his boss's words, Kagura's reaction dissuaded him from even opening his mouth.

"The hell do you think I am, huh?" Kagura shouted, kicking Gintoki's backside once for good measure. "There's no way I'd even think about dating some sleazy sadist asshole, uh-huh. You're just making stuff up to get under Shinpachi's skin, yep!"

"...Sadist?" Shinpachi's eye twitched as he backed away from the enraged Amanto girl. "That's awfully specific, isn't it...?"

He immediately shut up when Kagura's hateful glare turned on him. It looked as if the only answer was to say yes to his favorite idol; with people like _them_ around, he really had no choice from the start.

Ayame did her best to keep her voice down as she giggled to herself at the scene below. "Ah, love... I hope Ms. Okita's suggestion helps me with my own love problems. I'll make Gin mine, no matter how much it takes-"

Gintoki, who had removed his head from the wall, looked straight up at the ceiling that Ayame was hiding behind. "Oi, Sacchan. Get down from there. Don't think I can't hear you talking to yourself."

Ayame fell dead silent, hoping that Gintoki would buy into her charade; however, it was not to be, as exactly three seconds after he called her out, a familiar wooden sword shot through the ceiling and loosened the boards that had been used to patch it up before. Combined with Ayame's weight, this caused the ceiling to collapse once again, and the distraught ninja fell straight onto the table in the center of the room as her glasses found themselves atop Gintoki's head.

"Go escort Pattsuan on his date," Gintoki ordered, as he pulled Ayame's glasses off of his head. "If all goes well, I'll let you sleep with me. Once."

To Ayame Sarutobi, the most perfect form of bribery was an offer of that magnitude from Gintoki himself. The second he placed her glasses back on her, she squealed and tackled him to the floor in a bone-crushing hug. "R-really? You'll really do this and that and all the other things with me? Really, Gin? Really? You promise?"

"...I can't... breathe," Gintoki choked out as he struggled against Ayame's iron grip. "Y-yes... I will... now just... let go of me... and take care of Pattsuan... okay...?"

"Yes, sir!" Ayame let go of Gintoki and stood up, saluting. "I'll do _anything_ to make sure that this date turns out _absolutely perfect!_ I won't let any mad paparazzi ruin it for them! And if they even think about trying..."

She brandished a bowl of natto, eyes dark. Shinpachi looked between Gintoki and Ayame a few times, then began to shiver; already, he was set on a path toward unimaginable amounts of humiliation.

* * *

_Author's Notes: The first part of this chapter didn't turn out as well as I would've liked, but I'm putting it up anyway because of the fluff (and the cliffhanger). For those of you who are paying close enough attention, there's another ship in here - some may already know what it is, but for everyone else, see if you can pick it out!_

_Also, this is -supposed- to be a Mitsuba-centric fic, so I'll ask another question for the next chapter - should I divide attention between the Shinsengumi and the Yorozuya group, or should I just stick with focusing on the HijiMitsu? I'll leave it all up to my readers... for now, I'm off, and here's hoping the next update isn't too far off!_


	4. Most Couples Fight Over Stupid Things

**Days in the Life of a Shinsengumi Freeloader**

_Author's Note: Here's chapter 4. It could've been better, but eh._

_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHIIING. D;_

* * *

Sougo Okita had always been a proud, confident and assertive person; it was rare for him to display genuine emotion, and even rarer for him to speak of his deepest thoughts and troubles. As such, no one had heard even a peep of his latest difficulty... _no one_, not even the person said difficulty involved the most.

Or rather, perhaps, _especially_ not her. _She_ was the _last_ person in the world that he'd admit something like this to.

So, instead, Sougo turned to his sole bastion of support. The only person that had ever been able to get him to display his true feelings was his older sister, and now was no exception; when his troubles became too difficult for him to bear by himself, he decided to ask his sister for help with them.

As the Okita siblings sat down together in Mitsuba's room, Sougo allowed his normal persona - little more than a facade that had simply been reinforced over the years - to slip away. And even before he spoke, Mitsuba could tell that whatever her brother wanted to talk about was serious... perhaps even life-changing.

However, Mitsuba was not prepared for the words that came out of Sougo's mouth.

"Sis. I think I'm in love."

Startled by these words, the elder Okita almost fell over; when she managed to compose herself, she gave Sougo an amused look. "In love? I didn't know if you _could_ fall in love, but it's good to know you can... so, who is it?"

"Well, y'see..." Sougo rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed; there were _very_ few people who knew he was even _capable_ of acting like this. "It's... ah, it's an Amanto girl. She's of the Yato clan, the strongest race in the known universe... she and I have been... fighting a lot, and, well, I think I fell in love with her strength and her determination. She's really cute when she's angry, too..."

"...A Yato?" Mitsuba's previous surprise faded; it was so _very like_ her brother to be interested in someone that could fight on even terms with him. "Ah, wait... could it be the girl from the Yorozuya? I talked to her a few times before I came back here, and..."

Sougo nodded once. "...Much as I hate to admit it, yes. That China girl is a huge pain in the ass sometimes, but I can't stop liking her... I think you should talk to her, Sis. Maybe she'd listen to you a bit better."

"Why don't you tell her yourself, Sou?" Mitsuba tilted her head, inquisitive. "I'm sure she'll understand if you came out and told her straight. Besides, you have to grow up sometime..."

Even as she spoke, the elder Okita patted Sougo's head affectionately. No matter how much she insisted on Sougo's independence, there were times when Mitsuba couldn't help but spoil him; it was one of those habits she _really_ had to break, considering the fact that he was an adult now and could take care of himself. Still, as always, he relaxed a little under her touch... but then he shook his head and looked down.

"...No, she won't listen to me. She's stubborn as hell and would rather pick a fight than talk things over. Maybe if I beat her in a spar, she'll listen... but even if she holds back, she's still a Yato."

Mitsuba smiled at Sougo and ruffled his hair. "I'll serve as the referee, then. You wouldn't mind that, would you?"

"I wouldn't want to put you in danger, Sis," Sougo stated, his voice low; then, he nodded and looked up. "But if you stay far enough away from us, then yeah, I wouldn't mind."

"I think I can do that, yes." Mitsuba let out a small giggle, then met Sougo's gaze. "But in exchange, I'd like you to leave Toushirou be, at least for a little while. Is that okay?"

Though his sister's demeanor was as cheerful as ever, Sougo could tell that she was serious about this request; the feud between Sougo and Hijikata had started with their very first meeting, and time did not lessen the tension between them. With a resigned sigh, Sougo nodded once again in response to Mitsuba's request - if nothing else, he could at least permit her that much.

"...I'll stop trying to kill him, and I'll let him see you. That's as far as I'll budge."

Mitsuba's smile broadened, and she patted Sougo's head one last time before standing up. "That's more than enough, Sou... thank you. And just remember - I'll always support you, no matter what happens."

"No matter what happens?" Sougo stood and turned to Mitsuba, pulling her into an embrace. "So that means you're not gonna die on me?"

"I wouldn't dream of it," Mitsuba replied, as she returned her brother's embrace. "I'll do everything I can to stay healthy, so that I can stay with you until the end."

Sougo hummed in contentment and gave Mitsuba a light squeeze before he let go. "...I have patrol duty, so I'll see you later, okay? Might have to ask Kondo for leave if I run into China, though."

"Good luck, Sou," Mitsuba said with a nod. "And... hopefully you'll be able to, ah, _talk_ with her on your own time."

As the younger Okita left the room, waving behind him, Mitsuba stared at the doorway with a concerned expression. If the Amanto girl was as Sougo said she was, the odds of an actual relationship budding between them were pretty low... Mitsuba herself hadn't seen Kagura that often, but Sougo's description matched what she _had_ seen, and even if they did work something out, it would likely be at the expense of several buildings.

Mitsuba waited some time before she slid the door open and stepped out of her room. She still had some unfinished business with Hijikata... as well as the strange otaku persona that had spawned within him.

* * *

When the Oniwabanshu were formed, the idea of having a ninja act as a bodyguard on a date wasn't even considered; thus, most ninja would find it preposterous that such a thing could be thought of. Ayame, however, was a different story - regardless of how bizarre the job was, she would take it if paid sufficiently, and Gintoki had provided her with the greatest payment possible.

So, she watched the ascended fan and the pop idol from the shadows as they ventured through the streets of Edo, searching for a suitable restaurant to eat at.

Mitsuba's love advice echoed through Ayame's head; it was true that keeping one's distance was liable to work with someone like Gintoki, but at the same time, more forward approaches didn't always fail. She remembered the snow sculpture competition, when Gin had said that he couldn't even bring himself to destroy her sculpture, and figured that there was more than one way to this man's heart...

But before Ayame could continue on her train of thought, a _crash_ echoed from the general direction of the couple she was escorting. She stepped out from behind a bench and began to walk toward them, but stopped dead in her tracks when she realized what had happened.

"_What?_ Why's Otsu on a date with YOU? Just because you're the head of her fanclub makes you think you got special privileges, huh?"

Another one of Tsu Terakado's fans had crossed Shinpachi's path, and the only thing that prevented a full-on brawl was the fact that the idol herself was watching. Shinpachi answered the newcomer with a dull look, an expression that he sometimes put on when he was under his straight-man persona.

"I wasn't the one who asked her out," the bespectacled fanboy said, his voice as dull as his expression.

The _other_ fanboy picked Shinpachi up by the collar and pulled him closer. "Whaddya mean Otsu asked you out, huh? I wouldn't believe a lie like that if I was brainwashed by aliens! Heh, speaking of aliens, I bet that thing next to you is one in disguise, _pretending_ to be the real Otsu-"

Ayame sprung into action. In two seconds flat, the man assaulting Shinpachi was strung to the roof of a nearby building with natto; she saluted Shinpachi and Otsu, then ducked back behind the safety of a nearby telephone pole. Shinpachi stared at the direction Ayame had disappeared in, a little unnerved... she really _was_ determined to make sure this date went off without a hitch.

"Ah, I'm sorry." Shinpachi turned to face Otsu and rubbed the back of his neck. "She's... ah, Gin asked her to make sure things went well, and I guess she's taking her job pretty seriously..."

Otsu was, for her part, largely unfazed by the sudden appearance of a purple-haired natto-wielding ninja. "She sure is taking her job seriouslyellowsnow. If we have someone like that watching over us, we won't have to worry at allavatory!"

"...Somehow, I doubt that," Shinpachi muttered. "And don't you think you're acting a bit strange...?"

Ayame stepped out from behind the telephone pole, grinning to herself. Otsu didn't seem to mind her presence, and there was still the matter of the assailant - he would have to be taken into custody, but for the time being, she just needed to get him back for what he did to her friends.

And so, a minute or two later, a naked man was tied to the telephone pole; the only thing keeping him decent was a conveniently-placed wad of natto, which passersby kept stopping to take a look at. Ayame whistled as she fell into step behind Shinpachi and Otsu; this day was turning out good already.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Well, I didn't -really- know how to write Otsu, so the date scene may have come out a little awkward. On the other hand, it __**does**__ give me some ideas, sooo!_

_And question for the readers: would you mind if I upped the rating at some point or other? There -may- be some __**implied**__ sex at some point or another, but probably nothing explicit._


	5. Sometimes, You Have To Blow Off Steam

**Days in the Life of a Shinsengumi Freeloader**

_Author's Note: The focus is gonna shift a bit now - with due apologies. Also, there are some hints at sexual content in this chapter, so I'll be upping the rating just to be safe... nothing explicit, though, sorry to say. I'm still trying to be careful here. :P_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama or Hideaki Sorachi- wait, what?_

* * *

As Mitsuba stepped up to the door leading to Hijikata's room, she went over the events of the day in her head; it had all started with that crazy otaku persona, and then she found out her brother was in love... in addition, she hadn't forgotten Ayame's plight, and almost wished that the idiot ninja would show up so that they could talk again.

Mitsuba was more than a little frustrated right now. After everything that had happened, how could she not be? Still, she decided against barging into Hijikata's room - they were closer than ever now, but it wouldn't do to be rude.

"Toushirou? Are you in there?"

Not a minute later, the door slid open, revealing a rather disheveled Hijikata; he looked upset, and the smell of smoke indicated that he'd lit up in Mitsuba's absence. Nonetheless, he gestured for her to come in, and even smiled a little when she complied; it seemed that Hijikata himself was a bit stressed out as well, though for what reason, Mitsuba could only guess.

"...Is something the matter?" Mitsuba asked, as she closed the door behind her. "You don't look too good. What did Kondo want to talk to you about?"

Hijikata made his way to the center of the room and sat down, then breathed a heavy sigh. "He's making me take vacation leave. I don't know what the hell he's thinking, telling _me_ to go on vacation... who's he gonna replace me with? Sougo? The idiot might get in over his head and think his new position's permanent..."

"Ah... now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure Sou was supposed to be off tonight..." Mitsuba sat beside Hijikata, then smiled at him. "But that's good, isn't it? If he takes over your work duty, you'll have more time to relax..."

"That's not the point, Mitsuba," Hijikata stated, his eyes narrowing. "I'm the vice-commander of the Shinsengumi. I can't just go on a week-long vacation while some asshole who wants my head anyway takes my place. I need to be there to support Kondo... and I can't abandon my post, especially not when _Sougo_ is the one taking over."

Mitsuba raised an eyebrow. "...What are you getting so worked up over, Toushirou? This is vacation leave... you're supposed to relax. And Sougo told me that he'd let you off a little easier."

"...Sougo said that?" Despite himself, Hijikata was surprised; it was rare for the younger Okita to say anything nice about him, and even rarer for such statements to be honest and not some sort of veiled insult or something. "I thought he'd wanna kill me even more after he walked in on us... what's gotten into his head?"

"Ah, about that." Mitsuba raised her hand to her mouth and giggled. "He said that he wants to confess to the girl he likes. I guess he'll have someone else to vent his frustrations on, hm?"

"You make it sound like domestic abuse," Hijikata muttered with a groan. "What is she, some kinda masochist? Can't see anyone else going out with Sougo..."

"Oh, no, no, it's nothing like that." Mitsuba tilted her head, and a silly smile crossed her face. "She's a Yato, so I don't think we'll have to worry about abuse. And I'm fairly certain she's not a masochist, either."

Hijikata's face went white as a sheet at the mention of the word 'Yato'; suddenly, he had a perfect idea of just _who_ Mitsuba was going on about. "...That China girl from the Yorozuya? He likes _her?_ How the hell'd he come up with _that_ sorta stupid lie?" He paused and cleared his throat, as color returned to his face. "...On the other hand, I can't see anyone _else_ dating her... tch, lucky brat. Knowing her, she'd be single for life without Sougo's help."

"See, Toushirou, everything's going to be alright." Mitsuba took advantage of Hijikata's indecisive state to pull him into a hug. "Sougo has his own things to worry about now... we'll have more time to ourselves, so why don't you enjoy your vacation?"

"...d-don't get so close," Hijikata murmured, blushing; despite his words, he made no move to push her off. "I- we're still... I still don't think-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Mitsuba silenced him with a kiss. Though the moment was brief and fleeting, Hijikata could sense her intent even through a light and chaste kiss; she was _frustrated_, and there were only a few ways to alleviate that frustration without hurting someone. And since Mitsuba wasn't the kind of person to attack someone unwarranted, she had chosen _him_ to vent her frustrations on-

"Toushirou," the elder Okita whispered, as she pulled away from him. "It's just you and me here, you know... Sou took over your shift, and there are only two other people who'd visit you at this time... ah, and I'm sure that both of them would understand..."

Hijikata blushed even deeper as he took in Mitsuba's words; despite knowing full well what she wanted, he still played the innocent card in the hopes that it would make her change her mind. "...Ah, uh, M-Mitsuba... wh-what do you... what are you talking about?"

"My health has improved a lot since I came here." Mitsuba rested her hand on Hijikata's chest, her eyes half-lidded; there was _no way_ he'd be able to play innocent now. "And I was just thinking... even if we're not married, we can still do _this and that_, right? It won't hurt my lungs if we just mess around a little... I've been waiting for a long time, you know."

"...d-dammit." Hijikata cursed under his breath, but made no move to stop Mitsuba - she had a point, and even if his job was still as risky as ever, there was one less potential threat to his life now, so he really couldn't refuse. "Alright... fine... just for tonight... if y'wanna keep going, you'll have to get Sougo to really hook up with that girl..."

"It's a deal," Mitsuba said, her voice quiet, as she leaned her mouth next to Hijikata's ear. "I already promised him that I'd referee their confession duel, after all..."

* * *

Shinpachi paced back and forth in his room, lost in thought and more than a little anxious; even after the events of the day, he still couldn't figure out _why_ Otsu had asked _him_ out, and there was the fact that Ayame had tailed them the entire time, which didn't exactly make for the most romantic of dates. And when he came back to the Yorozuya building, his boss had sent him out, saying that Kagura needed to _talk _about something - what, Shinpachi could only guess, but he didn't think it was too wild a bet to say that she had a crush on someone and wanted to work things out with her adoptive 'father'.

So, the bespectacled teenager had returned to the dojo run by himself and his sister, and had forced himself to choke down Tae's cooking. He had no choice in the matter, and at least it got his mind off of things for a while.

But as soon as Shinpachi returned to his room to think, he was hit full-force with the reality of his situation: _Otsu had asked him out_, and he still didn't have any answers as to _why_.

With no one else to talk to, he was forced to stare at the posters and figurines of Otsu scattered around his room. The younger Shimura lamented his fixation for the first time since it began; if he hadn't been so hell-bent on maintaining his position as Otsu's number-one fan, he'd have a lot less to remind him of the idol's sudden and illogical decision.

"Good eveninguppyliver!"

And, speak of the devil, Shinpachi's purple-haired object of affection just _happened_ to show up at _that exact time_. How she'd managed to hide in his room was... somewhat less of a surprise than it would be under most circumstances, since there were so many pictures of her anyway that it was sometimes hard to tell the difference.

"...Otsu?" Shinpachi stopped his pacing to face Otsu, though he didn't wipe the obvious frown from his face. "What are you doing here? Don't you have other things you need to do at this time?"

Otsu shrugged and tilted her head. "Nope, not reallyodeling. Sacchan talked to me after our date, and she said I should tell you why I did thatoaster."

"I... was wondering that myself," Shinpachi said with a nod. "So... why _did _you ask me out?"

"...Ah, well." Otsu cleared her throat, then looked down, blushing a little. "The truth is... I kinda like you too, you know. I mean, you've always done your best to support me, and you're such a good guy that I just _had_ to give you a chance... and even though I know it's stupid for an idol and her fan to get together, I just couldn't help myself, y'know? So... hope you don't mind."

Shinpachi flinched at Otsu's words; not only had she dropped her normal speech pattern, even if it was only for an explanation, she'd outright told him that _his efforts had not gone to waste_. And, naturally, his imagination ran wild - he couldn't help himself, as this was his first chance at a real, _genuine_ girlfriend, and it was his absolute _favorite_ music idol as well!

"O-Otsu, I d-didn't..." he stuttered, face scarlet. "I-I didn't th-think you'd... ah, r-really? Y-you really want to... g-go out with m-me?"

"Yep!" Otsu hugged Shinpachi and rubbed her cheek against his with a giggle. "We might have to stay undercover, but Sacchan said she'd keep helping us out, so don't worry about it too much, okay? So don't worry about a thing, Shinpachi... you're my number-one fan, right?"

In the blink of an eye, Shinpachi's night had gone from frustrating and confusing to just about the best moment in his entire life. Though he was still blushing like mad, he returned Otsu's hug and allowed himself a stupid little grin - deep inside, he was glad that he hadn't stayed at the Yorozuya, since Ayame would undoubtedly make her own dynamic entrance once Gintoki was done talking to Kagura.

And, of course, Shinpachi still remembered the promise Gin had made to Ayame. How could he forget something like that, as embarrassing as it was?

Otsu's voice snapped Shinpachi out of his thoughts. "I'll be staying over here tonight... oh, don't worry, I already got permission from your sister. And, um, sorry to say, but I won't be sleeping in your room tonight... she wouldn't budge on that, so I'll be staying in the guest room. But you can come visit anytime, so don't hesitate, okay? Actually, you might be able to help me out a bit with my newest single, too... Tsunpo was injured in an accident, so he won't be able to help this time."

"H-help you out?" Even though Shinpachi couldn't help but flinch at the mention of 'Tsunpo', his mind flipped right back to what Otsu had said beforehand. "Um, w-well... I'm not sure I'd be able to... help much, but... th-thanks! I-I'll come over in about an hour or so, so... uh, go ahead and rest for a bit, okay? I-I think Sis'll get a bit suspicious if you stay in here with me too long..."

"Uh-huh!" Otsu let go of Shinpachi and nodded once, then turned to the door. "Talk to you later! Ah, and don't worry... I won't tell anyone who helped me with the lyrics!"

And with that, the purple-haired idol was gone, just as soon as she'd appeared; Shinpachi stared at the spot that Otsu had been for a few seconds, then peeled his eyes away and sat down at his desk.

This really _was_ the best night of his life, and even if he couldn't help any with Otsu's plight, he was too happy to care at the moment.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Yep, a little Shin/Otsu interaction there. And I'm pretty sure you all can guess what Mitsuba's doing with Hijikata... I might write a full version later, but for now, you'll have to make do with this!_

_Righty-o, see you around! Hope you all don't mind that I'm dividing the focus a bit!_

_Guppy liver!_


	6. Love, Hate, What's The Difference?

**Days in the Life of a Shinsengumi Freeloader**

_Author's Note: And chapter 6. Implications abound, at least until the end._

_Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing. So stop looking at me like that, okay?_

* * *

After the events of the previous night, Mitsuba really didn't want to get up earlier than she needed to; due to the inevitable conclusion of Sougo's patrol duty, she and Hijikata went their separate ways after they finished, and she went back to her room for the night, which didn't lend well to a good night's sleep.

Still, she'd promised her brother that she would go through with this. There was no way that Mitsuba would back out on a promise, no matter how tired she was - no matter how disappointed she was that she couldn't even sleep together with her lover after their first time.

And so, as the sun rose over Edo, the Okita siblings walked to the Yorozuya office, side-by-side; their escort had some pressing issues to attend to, so he had to return to headquarters halfway.

Much to the surprise of both Mitsuba and Sougo, someone was already standing in front of their destination. The vermillion-haired Amanto girl that Sougo had set his sights on leaned over the railing of the outdoor walkway on the second floor, a huge grin on her face; beside her stood the Yorozuya's leader himself, looking as if he really didn't want to be there.

"Been waiting for ya, you sadist asshole," Kagura greeted, as she leaped over the railing and landed on the ground below with almost feline grace. "Y'better not think you've already won this, yep."

Sougo cocked his head to the side, surprised despite himself. "You were expecting me? I didn't know you even had the foresight to think that far ahead, China."

Mitsuba began taking small steps back as she watched her brother and the Yato girl lock eyes; she knew that if she didn't intervene soon, they would end up conducting their little duel at the front door of one of Kabukicho's most influential people. "Ah... Sou? Maybe you should pick a better place to fight with her..."

"Oi, Kagura." It seemed that Gintoki was of like mind, as he stepped down from the walkway and grabbed Kagura by the back of her collar. "Take this somewhere else, will ya? If you're gonna wake me up at ungodly hours of morning, at least have your little lovers' spat in some place it won't cause damage."

Unfortunately for Gin, Kagura was several times stronger than him, and easily slipped from his grip to deliver a backwards kick that sent him flying right through the door of Otose's shop. "I'll fight 'im wherever I want, ya moron!"

"Then I'll just have to take this elsewhere myself," Sougo stated, as he turned away from Kagura. "My sister's here, and I don't wanna hurt her."

"Running away?" Kagura cracked her knuckles and charged after Sougo; however, she was stopped dead in her tracks when she realized that someone else was blocking her path. She eyed Mitsuba, up and down, and then made a face as she walked back to the shop to retrieve Gintoki.

"Not running away." A small smirk crossed Sougo's face, and his eyes glinted in the morning light. "I don't know about you monsters, but I don't like hurting my family. Even if it's by accident."

Before the Shinsengumi first division captain could even walk two feet away from the building, Kagura charged at him once again, this time using Gintoki as a battering ram. Sougo dodged out of the way, then broke into a run; Mitsuba could only watch as the trio made their exit, at least two of them screaming obscenities the likes of which Kagura shouldn't even know about.

"...I guess I'll have to follow them," the elder Okita mused aloud. "I hope Sou doesn't get in over his head..."

* * *

The nearest open space wide enough for Sougo and Kagura to fight without causing too much collateral damage was the local park; not many people were out and about this early, and those that were made sure to stay as far away from the two as possible. Gintoki watched them from a safe distance, rubbing his still-aching head; inside, he almost wished that he hadn't adopted a Yato into his 'family', as dealing with Kagura was sometimes more trouble than it was worth.

He raised an eyebrow as Mitsuba stepped up beside him, panting a little. "You here to cheer your little bro on?"

Mitsuba took a moment to catch her breath, then replied, "I'm here to make sure he doesn't hurt himself or Kagura too badly. And because I promised I'd help him with this..."

"So you're in the same boat as me," Gintoki muttered. "Kagura wanted me to watch her fight Souichirou, so she woke me up way too damn early. Can't a man have his beauty rest?"

"It's Sougo," Mitsuba corrected with a smile. "And... I didn't sleep too well last night, either. I suppose... we have to do this for the sake of our family, hm?"

Before Gintoki could respond, the clash of sword and umbrella signified the end of the staring contest and the start of the duel; both 'father' and sister turned their attention to their respective family members, prepared to step in if things got too heated.

To their relief, Kagura was not using the full extent of her strength. She'd always been particular about not giving in to her Yato instinct, but whenever she encountered the first division captain, the temptation to do so reached its peak; perhaps the only thing that held her back was the fact that she knew no human could stand up to a Yato, not even one as strong as Sougo, and she didn't want to kill him by accident - after all, doing so would be, to her, much the same as killing her fellow Yorozuya, because no matter how much he pissed her off, _something_ about him drew her to him, and not only in a way that invoked rage.

"China." Sougo blocked another blow from Kagura's umbrella, then narrowed his eyes at her. "You're holding back, aren't you?"

"The hell're you talkin' about?" Kagura retorted, leaping back to deliver a flying kick. "I'd never hold back against you, nope. Not in a million years, uh-huh."

Sougo sidestepped Kagura's kick and countered with a sword swipe of his own. "You could beat me easily if you really weren't holding back. You worried about hurting me?"

Kagura answered Sougo's statement with a low growl, as she parried his sword with her umbrella; then, she used the block as leverage to leap over him, aiming the business end of her weapon at him. "Like hell I am, you bastard!"

"Now, now, you've gone and hurt my feelings." Sougo whirled around, stepped back, and slashed at Kagura again, aiming for the tip of her umbrella. "I can arrest you for that, you know."

"Not gonna let ya, nope!" Kagura caught the blade of Sougo's sword in her hand, then shoved her umbrella right in his face. "I'll die before I let you take me in for something so stupid!"

As her actions closed the distance between them, Sougo kicked Kagura away; then, he readied himself for another attack, smirking. "Oh, are you sure? Then I'll just have to force you to let me take you in."

"Asshole!" Kagura righted herself, then charged at Sougo once again; her umbrella stopped less than an inch from his neck, right as his sword stopped so close to her _own _neck that she could almost feel the cold steel pressing into her skin.

"...Looks like it's a draw," Sougo observed, sounding bored. "So, China. You gonna tell me what this was all about?"

"_You_ gonna tell _me_ what this was all about?" Kagura snapped in retaliation, though she didn't move; as much as she hated to admit it, trying to continue their fight at this point was dangerous. "Here I thought I was gonna go over to _your_ place, you damn tax-robber. And what was that thing about my family, huh?"

Sougo raised an eyebrow as he lowered his sword; however, he was still on guard, prepared for any stunts that his opponent might pull off. "Ah, I forgot. The rest of your family's even worse than you are... well, if nothing else, I'm glad you didn't turn out like them."

To his surprise, Kagura slumped her shoulders and lowered her weapon. "...How do you even know about that, you jerk? Ugh... you're even more of a pain in the ass than usual..."

And as Gintoki covertly dragged Mitsuba away from the scene, muttering something about 'alone time', neither of the combatants paid any heed; they were too focused on each other to notice, and the match was already over, so there was no need for referees or observers anymore.

"...Kagura." Sougo sheathed his sword, then stepped forward and placed his hands on Kagura's shoulders. "There was a reason you wanted to fight me, wasn't there? Since it was a draw, let's just act like we both won... so answer me."

Kagura flinched a bit at Sougo's words; not only had he called her by her name, but he'd gotten so close to her that she could almost feel his breath on her skin... "H-hey... let go of me. You gotta hold up your end of the bargain first, uh-huh."

Sougo stepped away with a nod. "Fine then, I'll tell you why I wanted to fight with you. It's 'cuz I didn't think there was any other way you'd accept it if I told you I loved you."

"Wh-wha...?" This time, Kagura couldn't even retort; as always, the sadistic jerk that she'd been crushing on for who knew how long delivered a statement so dangerous and powerful with his usual flat, bored tone of voice. If she wasn't frozen still from sheer surprise, the young Yato would've retaliated physically... however, as it was, she could only stare at Sougo, unblinking, as his crimson gaze settled upon her. She could see in his eyes that, despite his delivery, he wasn't joking - and that fact, more than anything, set her blood aflame, more than any single fight could ever do so.

It took Kagura several seconds to gather her shattered nerves; when she did, she narrowed her eyes at Sougo in a pointed glare. "You'd better not be joking, you bastard, 'cuz if there's one thing I can't heal from, it's a broken heart. I'll kill you if you even think about hurting me, yep. And just so you know, my reason's the same."

"Good." Sougo turned away, then flashed a knowing smile back at Kagura. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

And so, as the sadistic Shinsengumi first division captain trotted away, hands in his pockets, Kagura watched his back with far more enthusiasm than she'd ever felt about him before. She didn't know that much about love, as it was something that girls her age, in most cases, were only just starting to think about... but if Sougo Okita rose to the challenge, she'd _never_ back down, no matter what said challenge was.

* * *

_Author's Notes: I was originally going to include a little scene with Gin and Mitsuba at the end of the chapter, but by the time I figured out how to start it, I realized that the chapter was a good enough length already. If you wanna see the talk in the next chapter, though, feel free to say so!_

_Also, please tell me how I did for characterization in this chapter. I always worry about whether or not I'm getting the characters right, but this one worries me even more than usual. T-T_


	7. Don't Forget To Brush Your Teeth

**Days in the Life of a Shinsengumi Freeloader**

_Author's Note: Okay, here's chapter 7. I apologize for the slight delay, but things happened and I got distracted._

_Warning here for some kinky talk and other references to sex._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama, okay? So stop staring at me!_

* * *

After the duel between her brother and Kagura ended, Mitsuba found herself being dragged away from the scene by Gintoki. She wasn't really pleased with this development, but chose not to object; even though she was getting better, she still couldn't struggle against the Yorozuya's leader, and she considered the possibility that it would just be better to hear him out anyway.

Besides, he _did_ have a point about 'alone time'. Even if Sougo didn't mind the presence of onlookers, Kagura could be quite violent when she was angry, and neither Gintoki nor Mitsuba really wanted to take any chances.

Some distance away from the scene of the battle, Gintoki plopped Mitsuba down on a bench, then sat beside her. It had been some time since the two of them talked, and Mitsuba wanted to ask Gin about Ayame as well; she still hadn't forgotten the eccentric ninja lady.

"Ah... Mitsuba?" Gintoki rubbed the back of his neck as he addressed her, looking as if he wasn't quite sure he'd gotten her name right. "...Sofa's older sister. How's your health holding up?"

Mitsuba tilted her head and smiled. "Yes, my name is Mitsuba. And... my brother's name is Sougo." She paused and coughed once, then closed her eyes. "...My health has improved a lot since I got out of the hospital. I don't have to worry as much about smoke and dust, and I can even exert myself a little..."

"Exert yourself, huh." Gintoki leaned his head back, pondering. "Say, you and Hijikata... you two made up after that incident, right? Since you're feeling better now... you gone all the way with him yet?"

"Ah...?" Mitsuba flinched, surprised at the sudden, _spot-on_ inquiry. "W-well... um... I'm not really sure if that's... the most appropriate thing to discuss... but, ah, last night..."

Gintoki glanced over at Mitsuba and raised an eyebrow. "Last night? Come to think of it, you said you didn't sleep well last night... what, did Mr. Oogushi kick you outta his room after he did it with you? Kinda cold..."

"Ah, no..." Mitsuba hung her head and shifted a bit, obviously uncomfortable. "...we couldn't sleep in the same room because... I was worried that Sou would find out, and..."

"Ohhh." Gintoki leaned forward, then nodded in comprehension. "Security, then. I didn't think he'd be _that_ much of an asshole to ya, since he seemed pretty damn smitten with you. But your bro hates him, so y'didn't want him to catch you two together."

"...Pretty much," Mitsuba said, breathing a sigh. "I... guess I should talk things over with Sou, but... he has his own things to worry about now, and, well... it'd feel a bit weird asking permission for something from my _younger_ brother..."

Gintoki gave another nod in response, then stood up. "Tch... maybe that bastard'll settle down a bit now. He's so high-strung, it makes me wonder if he could string up a spaceship... or something like that. Next time you see him, tell him to cut down on the mayo, too."

"You're one to talk," Mitsuba pointed out with a smile. "...Ah, yes, that reminds me. You... know Ms. Sarutobi, right? She was hiding out at your place when I-"

Before Mitsuba finished her sentence, Gintoki gave her a blank look, and a barely-noticeable trickle of blood began to run from his nose. "S-Sacchan, right? Ah, y-yeah, I... know her... um, yeah, wh-what about her? S-so you talked to her when we were... uh, taking care of things with the Shinsengumi, and, uh..."

The sudden change in Gin's demeanor alarmed Mitsuba; she didn't recall seeing him like this before, and if she had to guess, it was some mixture of anxiety, embarrassment and a strong desire to change the topic. However, Mitsuba was not interested in changing the topic - Gintoki had teased her about Hijikata, and now, she saw an opportunity for revenge.

"Yes, I talked to her when you were busy helping the Shinsengumi." Mitsuba's tone did not change, despite the devious plot going on in her head. "I... haven't heard from her since then, so I was worried that something happened, but... it's good to see that my advice came through..."

"Wh-wh-wh-what?" Gintoki blinked a few times, then began to back away; for some reason, he thought he saw Sougo in Mitsuba's eyes. "I-I-I don't know what you're t-t-talking about. D-d-did you give her some bondage t-t-tips or s-s-s-"

"What?" Mitsuba gave Gin an innocent look, despite knowing full well what he was implying. "No, I just told her that she shouldn't be so forceful in her advances. Ah, but... I guess _you_ were the forceful one, hm? Did you enjoy it?"

At that point, Gintoki's nose was starting to drip blood; he felt a very strong temptation to get out of there as fast as possible, but something, he didn't know _what_, rooted him in that spot. "Wh-wha... what do you mean? What did I enjoy? We... we didn't go out for parfaits or anything! No... no, no, no, uh... it- it was nothing like that..."

"So she likes sweets, too?" Mitsuba raised an eyebrow, feigning intrigue. "Oh, did she eat your parfait? Or did you share it with her? Um, what did she think of it?"

"I... I have no idea what you're talking about," Gintoki stated, as his eyes glazed over a bit; it was _very_ clear to Mitsuba that her teasing had brought back some _memories_. "Wh-what do you mean by that? Ah, no, she just eats natto all the time-"

Mitsuba stood up and waved at Gintoki, a sweet smile on her face. "Well, I have to get going back to the Shinsengumi headquarters. I'm still not 100%, and I think I should probably catch up on my sleep a bit... so I'll talk to you later, okay?"

And then, without so much as another word, the elder Okita left; Gintoki stared at her retreating back, unable to even speak anymore, as he was too caught up with his own personal conflict to bid her a proper farewell. Once she was out of sight, though, the silver-haired Yorozuya leader placed a palm to his forehead and groaned.

"...She's _definitely_ his sister... I thought that maybe she'd be nicer than him, but _nooo_, she's a sadist too... is it really a family trait for them? I... I hope there aren't any _more_ Okita siblings..."

* * *

Mitsuba stopped to catch her breath in front of the building that housed the Yorozuya and Otose's shop; her brother had given her a cellphone after the incident with her fiance, but she hadn't really used it at all, and she considered calling Hijikata to ask if he could come pick her up. Her body was still weak, and it had taken most of her strength just to walk this far... and while there was always the option of coercing Gintoki into giving her a ride home, she wanted to apologize to Hijikata for last night's parting.

Even though it was necessary, the fact that she'd walked out on her lover _still_ left a bitter taste in Mitsuba's mouth. And there were other things she wanted to talk to him about as well... as work-minded as Hijikata was, it was possible that he would forget their promise altogether and shoo her out when she next visited.

"Ms. Okita?"

The vaguely familiar voice jolted Mitsuba out of her thoughts; she looked around, confused, until she spotted Ayame hanging from a rope tied to the building's roof. With a resigned sigh, Mitsuba decided that today was as good as any for catching up; even though her chat with Gintoki hadn't been very refreshing, at least she had some idea of what to say to Ayame.

"Good morning, Ms. Sarutobi." Mitsuba waved up at Ayame, smiling - and then promptly fell on her backside. "Ouch... um, could you not hang from the roof like that? It's making me a bit dizzy..."

"Oh, sorry!" Ayame jumped down from the rope, then swung over the railing and landed in front of Mitsuba. "Are you okay? Do you need help standing up?"

Mitsuba pulled herself to her feet and shook her head. "No, I'm fine... thank you for offering, though. So, how have you been lately? I spoke with Sakata earlier, and he mentioned you-"

A high-pitched squeal rose from Ayame's throat at the mention of her crush's name; Mitsuba covered her ears for a moment, then took a small step away from the lovestruck ninja. It was already obvious enough what had happened between Ayame and Gintoki, but Mitsuba still wanted to make sure... after all, she still wasn't sure whether or not to trust the perm-head yet.

"Oh, Gin was talking about me? Then he hasn't forgotten!" Ayame clasped her hands together and grinned. "I never thought he'd actually... oh, it was just too good to be true! I thought he'd be more forceful, but he was really gentle, and... oh, I'm sorry! I shouldn't be talking about that stuff around you, right?"

"Actually, um..." Mitsuba's face flushed, but she managed a small smile. "I've... resolved the situation with Toushirou, and... well, we still have to stay out of my brother's sight, but at least I can visit him more often now."

"...Oh, I was going to ask you about that." Ayame relaxed a bit, though she was still in high spirits; it was good to see that her mentor in love had solved her own problems, for the most part. "Did the Shinsengumi commander mention anything about giving the vice-commander some vacation time? I talked to Matsudaira about it, and he talked to Kondo about it, and..."

Mitsuba raised an eyebrow. "Ah, so that was your doing? Toushirou mentioned that he'd be taking a break for a while... well, thank you. He's never been good at relaxing, and I think this'll be good for him."

"Thank _you!_" Ayame hugged Mitsuba, once again slipping back into her previous hyper state. "I'm not sure how much it actually helped, but Gin isn't blowing me off anymore... and at least I know how to keep him hooked! If you ever need me to do anything else, just call me, okay? I can't pay you back enough times for your help!"

Mitsuba wiggled a bit, then coughed; in her zeal, Ayame had forgotten that her target wasn't all that strong. With a quick apology, the lavender-haired ninja let go of Mitsuba, then turned back to the building behind them, glancing back; she still had a grin plastered across her face.

"Well, I'll see you later, Ms. Okita! I got contracted for something else, and I should get _that _job done as quick as possible! Oh, and I arranged for someone to pick you up, so don't worry about that, either. Thanks again!"

"...Even though I didn't do anything," Mitsuba murmured as she watched Ayame disappear into the building; inside, the elder Okita wondered if Ayame had really been asked to do something or if she just wanted to stalk Gin. "...Well, at any rate, it was nice of her to call for a ride, so..."

And right at that moment, a Shinsengumi patrol car pulled up in front of the building. Mitsuba blinked a few times, just to make sure that she wasn't seeing things; then, her attention turned to the driver, and the first thing she noticed was his midnight-blue eyes watching her with concern and apprehension. It wasn't _that_ surprising that the vice-commander himself had showed up, but Mitsuba still found herself at a loss for words... she couldn't bring herself to greet him, and remained silent as she pulled the passenger door open and took a seat inside.

"...Mitsuba," Hijikata addressed her, and it was then that Mitsuba became aware of the fact that, for once, he wasn't smoking. "You okay?"

Mitsuba leaned back in her seat, pulled the door shut, and closed her eyes; her mind was numb, and she considered that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to talk to him on the way back.

* * *

_Author's Notes: I apologize for ending on that note, but don't worry, more fluff will hopefully be coming up soon._

_I had waaay too much fun writing the talk between Gin and Mitsuba. I have this weird headcanon that the sadist thing is actually a family trait, and that Mitsuba just doesn't show it that often because her personality is much milder than Sougo's - but that's just me, and I apologize if it bothers you. XD_

_Well, see you later! Hopefully..._


	8. Younger Siblings Are Generally Annoying

**Days in the Life of a Shinsengumi Freeloader**

_Author's Note: Here we go, chapter 8. Brace yourself for fluff. Lots and __**lots**__ of fluff._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama. It belongs to Hideaki Sorachi. So please stop nagging me. D:_

* * *

The moment she had set foot inside the patrol car, Mitsuba had fallen dead silent. Most of the time, she was cheerful and energetic, never showing any signs of emotional weakness despite everything that she'd been through... however, her anxiety became almost palpable as soon as she took her seat in the car, and if Hijikata wasn't so concerned with keeping them both safe on the way back to headquarters, he would have spent his time worrying about her.

What had caused her to act this way? Had the duel between Sougo and the Yorozuya girl gone sour? Was she upset because of the circumstances surrounding their relationship? Hijikata's mind reeled with questions, but he knew that the answers would have to wait - as much as he hated to admit it.

It was exceedingly rare for the Demonic Vice-Commander of the Shinsengumi to display concern; even when he did, it was never a public thing, and only those closest to him knew of his soft side. But he knew that now was not the time to be proud... he had already hurt Mitsuba too many times to count, and the last thing he wanted was to hurt her again.

Mitsuba coughed as the car pulled up in front of the Shinsengumi headquarters; Hijikata perked up at this, but she just cleared her throat and shook her head, indicating that it wasn't anything to be too concerned about. Still, he made no effort to conceal his worry... the memories of the time that Mitsuba had almost died were still fresh, and even though she seemed to be recovering well, there was still plenty of cause for concern.

As he stepped out of the car, Hijikata recalled what had happened after that incident - he remembered seeing Mitsuba's shocked and confused face when she first heard of her fiance's plotting, and how she almost relapsed at the news. He remembered visiting her afterward, displaying real emotion for the first time since they first separated, confessing to her everything that he'd tried to keep hidden, afraid that he wouldn't get another chance. Seeing the woman he loved on death's door reminded Hijikata that he was still human... despite all the precautions he had taken for the sake of his duty, he couldn't just ignore those he felt strongly about, and no one was greater proof of that than Mitsuba.

However, it was also Mitsuba that brought Hijikata back to the present; she lost her balance as she stepped out of the car, and the only thing that saved her from falling onto the pavement was his reflexes, honed from training day in and day out. He held her close for a moment, then slid away from her, closed the door for her, and looped an arm around hers to keep her steady.

"Mitsuba," Hijikata addressed her, more firmly this time. "Let's go to your room."

Mitsuba remained silent, though she did nod in acknowledgment; Hijikata breathed a small sigh and hung his head a bit, knowing that it would be best to let her rest a little before attempting conversation. It was clear that the elder Okita's mental state wasn't all that was in disarray... for a moment, Hijikata considered a few possible reasons for a compromised physical state after last night, but just as soon dismissed them as absurd.

After all, her health had improved a lot, so exertion was no longer risky - and, as he believed from the extent of his limited medical knowledge, the _other_ conclusion would have very different symptoms.

When they arrived in her room, Mitsuba stumbled her way over to the center of the room and sat down, taking a few deep breaths. Hijikata closed the door and followed her, though he made sure to keep his distance; he was still worried that she was upset with him.

At last, Mitsuba spoke; her voice was small and timid, far different from her normal demeanor. "...Toushirou? Um... about last night..."

"I'm sorry," Hijikata murmured with a frown; even though it wasn't _his _fault that they'd done that, he still felt as if he needed to apologize. "...Did I screw up? I..."

"No... it's nothing like that..." Mitsuba took another deep breath, then cleared her throat again. "I... just wanted to say... that it wasn't right of me... to just walk out like that..."

"...Wasn't right of you?" With his fears eased, Hijikata no longer felt uncomfortable near Mitsuba; he shifted toward her and pulled her into a light embrace, running his fingers along her back in a reassuring gesture. "It's not your fault. We didn't have a choice..."

At once, Mitsuba's tension vanished; she snuggled closer to Hijikata, closing her eyes as she nuzzled his chin. "I was worried that you'd be upset with me for leaving you like that... but I... guess I was wrong. Um, sorry that I worried you so much..."

"Tch." Hijikata pulled Mitsuba into his lap, then rested his chin on her shoulder. "As long as you're fine now..."

Mitsuba hummed as she leaned back, her mind at ease; she was still tired, and her lungs had been aggravated a bit by the dust at the Yorozuya office, but at the moment, there was no real threat to her health. Hijikata did not fail to notice that Mitsuba had relaxed, and he tightened his embrace with one arm while using his other hand to play with her hair; it was the sort of moment that they were both longing for after the incident last night.

"...Toushirou?" Mitsuba leaned her head back just enough to plant a kiss on Hijikata's cheek. "Do you remember my promise last night? I think I've won the bet this time..."

"Good," Hijikata mused, as a small smirk tugged at his lips. "Maybe with something to distract him, Sougo'll stop tormenting me..."

Mitsuba nodded once, then giggled. "Oh, I think he will. So long as we keep our... nighttime activities secret, I doubt that he'll have any reason to."

Hijikata said nothing in response; rather, he laid Mitsuba down on the floor and embraced her, eyes closing as he listened to her breathing. Mitsuba glanced back at her lover, a bit surprised by the change in position; however, she relaxed soon after, as it _was_ a comfortable position, and she wanted to rest anyhow.

The situation they were in would be considered less than favorable by most couples, but it was perfect for Hijikata; he hated the idea of losing his edge while he couldn't work, and, if nothing else, this would keep him alert and focused. But still, though one of his problems was taken care of, there were still more to deal with... such as the annoying otaku persona that had sprung up within him, and how it would surface every so often to bother the rest of the Shinsengumi.

If there was one thing that Hijikata was _deeply_ grateful for, it was that, for the most part, Tosshi had remained hidden in Mitsuba's presence. The vice-commander still had no idea _why_ this was the case, but he was not about to start questioning the otaku spirit's motives... with the sort of relationship that they had now, it would be beyond embarrassing if Hijikata lost control of himself to Tosshi while spending time with Mitsuba.

Hijikata's thoughts were interrupted when Mitsuba yawned; with a quiet hum, he rested his head on her shoulder and asked her, "You wanna take a nap?"

"That... would be nice," Mitsuba replied, closing her eyes. "Ah... if you don't mind, could you... stay here with me?"

"...What about Sougo?" Hijikata frowned a bit as he recalled their pact. "If he catches us..."

Mitsuba shook her head. "He'll be busy for a while, I think... and I doubt he'd get upset over something like this. We're still clothed, after all..."

As much as Hijikata wanted to deny Mitsuba's point, he knew that it was better to just give in to her wishes; she could be just as stubborn as her brother at times, and some of her more devious schemes - back when she was still sick - ended in bloody coughing if the other party did not agree. How she had managed to use her _illness_ to persuade people was beyond him, but it worked like nothing else... and he didn't want to see her hurting like that again, especially not because of something he said.

So, instead, he breathed a resigned sigh and took his jacket off, then covered her with it and snuggled up to her again. He had no choice in the matter... and besides, it was nice to just be with her sometimes.

Before long, Mitsuba had drifted off into a sound sleep; though his work ethic dictated otherwise, Hijikata chose to stay with her rather than leaving. Work ethic meant nothing when he was on 'vacation', and there wasn't much else for him to do at this time.

* * *

_Author's Notes: For some reason, this chapter was really hard to write. I'm not 100% happy with how it came out, but oh well. We haven't had some good old-fashioned HijiMitsu fluff in some time, and I decided that, considering the fact that it's the main ship for this fic, I should rectify that problem._

_I'm running a bit low on ideas, but I don't intend to end the fic on this note - if anyone wants to help feed my muse, please PM me or leave a note in your review. Until then, so long!_


End file.
